Oftentimes garments or material for use in a sterile environment are first sterilized and then packaged in individual packages. During storage in a hospital setting, the packages of sterile garments or material are subject to abuse during moving of the packages caused by shifting of inventory from one location to another, taking inventory of packages of sterile garments on hand and movement of several packages when a single package is desired to be withdrawn for use, to name just a few examples of how sterile garment packages are abused.
Due to the rough handling of the sterile garment packages, the sterility of the contents of the packages is jeopardized by the possible breakage or rupture of the bags which maintain the sterility of the hospital garments. Accordingly, it is a problem today in the medical field to maintain the sterility of materials which are sealed within plastic packaging to protect the sterile material against contamination.